Kagome's True Past
by Viet grl
Summary: On Kagome's Eighteenth birthday she finds out something's. What does her neclace represent and what does it have to do with Sesshoumaru. I'm working on it so if you want it changed just say the word.
1. Default Chapter

Kagome woke up on the morning of her eighteenth birthday to the sound of an alarm clock. Kagome got up and walked over to the vanity. If Kagome was half asleep she wasn't now. "Ahhhhhhhhh what happened to me!" Kagome yelled looking at her reflection. Kagome's hair grew longer so it was only an inch from the ground It also turned a midnight blue and silver and red streaks run through the same goes for the tail that was on her right shoulder, Her eyes turned a blue with amber specks in them, Her nails grew into claws, she looked down to see claws on her feet. Her face now had two red stripes along on each cheek and well as her wrists and ankles. On her forehead lay a blood red tear drop with a diamond in the middle of the tear drop. She was now taller only two inches short of Sesshoumaru.

Kagome's mom came running "What is it Kagome?" she asked. "Mom look at me I look like a female version of Sesshoumaru." Kagome said. Kagome's mom sighed "Kagome so you know why you fell down the well?" her mom asked her "No why?" "Come with me." She said.

Kagome's mom led her to the god tree "Kagome you are an Inu-youkai. I am Lady of the Northern lands and you are the Princess of the Northern Lands. We belong in the feudal era but we were in danger your father had someone plotting agents him. He led us to the well you were only five at the time and we lived here. We hide our Youkai features to be able to blend in We said that on the day of your eightieth birth day you would see your youkai features and have a choice of ruling the lands or renouncing your title." Her mother said. Kagome thought about this 'Hmm I could be Lady of the Northern Lands or I could stay a princess. I like the thought of being a Lady alright.' "I have decided to become the Lady of the Northern Lands." Kagome said. Her mother got up and hugged her daughter.

"Kagome I want to give you something come with me." She said. Kagome's mother led her to a garden Kagome had never seen before. In the middle stood a shrine with a seven point star and an emerald on the doors. Inside was a table that held a sward armor and a kimono. "Here put these on I'll wait for you by the god tree." Kagome came out dressed in what looks like Sesshoumaru's but where it was red was black and white red. Kagome's sash was blood red where his was yellow and black where it was purple. Armor also appeared that looked exactly like Sesshoumaru's, Kagome strapped the sward to her side it was pure black but had a silver Inuyouki, a blood red tear drop with a diamond in the middle. On the hilt were a ruby tear drop and a diamond on top of it.

"Kagome you look beautiful when you go to sleep tonight all your memories will return and as will you're fighting abilities. So go back home when you defeat Naraku you may rule alright." Kagome's mother said "Yes but before I go may I see your true form?" Kagome asked. "Yes I was wondering when you would ask me that." She said Kagome watched as her mother changed on her mother's face were two red strips on each side, her mother's tail was pure black, her eyes were amber, and had blue strips on her wrists and ankles. In short she looked just like Kagome except for the color difference. "Mama you're beautiful." Kagome said.

Kagome's mother laughed "thank you but you are much more beautiful. Now get going it's almost sundown." Her mother said "Hai Mom Love ya." Kagome said hopping down into the well.

Sesshoumaru sat in a tree near the well he saw Inuyasha's wench come from. He sat on the edge when he saw a light blue light come from the well. He then saw an Inuyoukai came up 'hmm who is she. She is an Inuyoukai. I've never seen her before.' He thought he then sensed his brother coming so he his scent and aura.

"Oi what took you so long? Hay wait you're not Kagome! Who are you?" Inuyasha yelled "Not so loud that hurts. I am Kagome you dimwit." Kagome said "Yea right Kagome is not a youkai." Inuyasha said "Want proof fine just sit down and I'll show you. Sit!" Kagome yelled. "Bitch." Inuyasha said "Inuyasha I'm youkai I can hear you ya know. Now get your butt up the faster we kill Naraku the faster I get what's rightfully mine. Kagome said.

This intrigued Sesshoumaru so he followed to see what she wanted to reclaim.

When they got to the village Sango grabbed Hirikotsu and got in a fighting stance. "Sango it's me now put that thing down." Kagome said walking into the hut. "Is she really?" Sango asked "Yep and I have the sits to prove it." Inuyasha said "Kagome you mind explaining why you look like you do?" Sango asked once she sat down. "Yep and monk touch me and die." Kagome said Miroku took his hand away from Kagome's bottom. Kagome then explained what her mother told her. The other's looked at her funny. "What if you don't believe me than go ask my mom and the council of the northern lands. The cool thing is I don't have to train to master my skills mom told me even at five in human years I was thirteen in youkai years I was a master at every weapon I got my hands on. They took that memory away so when I sleep tonight I'll remember everything so good night." Kagome said going out side

"Kagome why are you going out side?" Sango asked "I just feel like sleeping in a tree tonight so good night." Kagome said jumping on a branch of the God Tree

Kagome's Dream

Kagome was in a field with roses every where and sakura trees. "Where am I?" Kagome asked aloud "Your in your sanctuary young one." A female voice said Kagome turned around to see "Midoriko! What are you doing here aren't you dead?" Kagome asked "Yes but I'm here to help you remember so shall we go through thirteen years of your life in one night?" Midoriko asked "Sure I ain't got anything else to do anyway." Kagome said.

Kagome was at her ninth year she had only been asleep for four hours. She saw herself in a clearing and another but with the same out fit as her only whit and red with a purple crescent on his head. "Hay fluffy but you can't catch me?" She said "Kagome don't call me that." The boy said "Why not nothing heard" "Because it sound stupid." He said "Fine nothing" "Kagome I want you to have something." The boy said "Oh what is it?" Kagome asked the boy took a necklace of his neck "This I want you to wear. I also have a question Kagome when we grow up will you be my mate?" He asked "Oh of course I will and you take this." Kagome said taking of a red tear drop ruby with a diamond inside. And slipped it over his head as he did the same with an amethyst crescent. "I love you Kagome." He said "I love you to." She said.

End Dream

Kagome woke up to the sun light. She felt around her neck to see an amethyst crescent on a gold chain. "Who was that boy?" Kagome though aloud.

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru woke up in his chambers having the same dream and felt around his neck. He found a ruby red tear drop with a diamond in the middle on a silver chain. "Where did you go Kagome?" He asked himself. "Lord Sesshoumaru who are you talking about?" Rin asked "Nothing Rin why aren't you asleep?" He asked "Rin had a bad dream." Rin said "What was it about?" He asked "Well Rin was playing in the fields with Kagome-neechan watching Rin. Then everything turned red and Kagome-neechan fell down covered in red stuff with a sword in her back she told Rin to run but Rin didn't then Rin woke up." She said "It's alright Rin go back to bed Kagome is safe." He said "Hai Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin said returning to her chambers.

Sesshoumaru got up and walked to the balcony the cold wind soothing him. "Why of all times did I have that dream and why now when that human wench of Inuyasha's turned into a demon? I think I shall pay a visit to the Northern castle." Sesshoumaru said then returned to bed.

Back at Inuyasha's forest Kagome looked at the chain. "This symbol look's familiar but where have I seen it before?" Kagome wondered she then smelt Inuyasha's sent "Now I remember Sesshoumaru has the same symbol on his head maybe I'll get some answers from him? Yes I'll leave today." Kagome jumped down just as Inuyasha entered the clearing. "Inuyasha I must find some answers from somebody I'll be right back." Kagome said "Oh no you don't you have a job to do and that's to find the jewel shards." Inuyasha said "You're right I do have a job as the Lady of the Northern Lands now if you excuse me I need some answers." Kagome said summoning a cloud and jumping on. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Kagome said before she left.

The castle of the western lands

"Lord Sesshoumaru there is a woman here who requests to speak with you. She says she has questions that you may be able to answer." Jaken said "Very well bring her in." Sesshoumaru said sitting in the throne room. Jaken bowed and left he returned soon after with Kagome. 'The human wench what is she doing here?' Sesshoumaru wondered. Kagome bowed "Lord Sesshoumaru I believe you have answers to questions about my past. To begin with do you recognize this?" Kagome asked taking off the necklace showing to him.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened though it didn't show. "How did you get that?" He demanded "I believe a little boy gave it to me his name I do not know." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru took the necklace and examined it 'this is the exact same thing I gave to the princess thirteen years ago why would she have it?" He wondered "I do know I am the Lady of the Northern Lands once I defeat Naraku but I was wondering who the little boy was since he looked kinda like you and you have the same crest on your forehead so I thought you would know." Kagome said "I do know but I shall not tell you yet. You did not remember his name for a reason. Until you figure it out you are free to stay in the castle." Sesshoumaru said

"Um thank you Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome said "Follow me I shall lead you to your room." He said Kagome did as told and followed him. Sesshoumaru led her to a room when Kagome saw it she gasped In the middle of the room was a western style bet with deep red silk sheets it was a four poster the curtains and canopy were silver silk. The vanity had several hair accessories and all of them were her favorite colors red, silver, and black. Kagome walked over to the closet inside were different sorts of Kimonos some like the one she wore now the others more traditional all in patens of red, black, or silver. It also had an outfit like Sango's but where her's were pink the one Kagome had were midnight blue.

"Wow it's like the person knows my favorite color that decorated in here." Kagome said "Yes well if you need anything I'm sure you can find me." He said leaving. Kagome walked over to the vanity and put her hair in a braid. She decided to test her skills at her swards man ship so she went wondering around until she found the dojo. On the wall were many weapons of every kind imaginable. Kagome selected a sword that had a black sheath and a red dragon on the hilt was a purple crescent.

Kagome felt the aura of the sward and it told her if how to use it best. Deciding to trust this voice she heard she practiced.

Sesshoumaru had finished the paperwork that needed to be looked over and decided. To take a walk around the grounds. He smelt the scent of roses and cinnamon and thought 'Kagome what is she doing?' he walked to where her scent was strongest and saw her practicing with a sword. Her movements where as fluid as water and as graceful as a swan. Each move was perfect and was almost better than his moves and they probably were.

Kagome sheathed the sword and saw a sith with a chain and ball attached. "Now tell me how to use you." She said to nobody the sith spoke to her. Immediately Kagome moved gracefully the ball following her every move the chin never wove around her. To an onlooker it looked like she had already trained with this weapon when in truth she just picked it up.

"Now I know what mama meant by me being able to master every weapon I got my hands on hay this is fun I like being a demon." Kagome said putting up the sith and the ball and chain. "Hmm what to do now I know." Kagome held out her palm she stared at it as if seeing something there. Just then a flame the size of her palm ignited Kagome's face light up she then held up her other palm then a water ball the same size as the flame appeared Kagome made them twist together to make a person but they weren't touching she made the person do numerous things before putting it out. "That was cool. Now I know why Inu-baka wants to be a demon." Kagome said just then she noticed Sesshoumaru "Heh he Um how long were you standing there?" She asked "A little before you started to practice with the sith with the ball and chain." He stated "Oh well you must know I have never used one of those in my life it just kinda spoke to me about how to use it." Kagome said.

"Hmm well I had to practice but it seems that your ability gives you and advantage over your opponent." Sesshoumaru said "Yes, well I have had enough practice I'm going to explore I know I've been here before but I don't remember where everything is you're welcome to join me if you wish." Kagome said walking of to where she remembered a koi pond was.

Kagome sat near the waters edge and began singing.

On a Monday, I am waiting  
Tuesday, I am fading  
And by Wednesday, I can't sleep  
Then the phone rings, I hear you  
And the darkness is a clear view  
Cuz you've come to rescue me  
  
Fall... With you, I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts  
  
_[Chorus:]_  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
  
I am moody, messy  
I get restless, and it's senseless  
How you never seem to care  
  
When I'm angry, you listen  
Make me happy it's a mission  
And you won't stop til I'm there  
  
Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast  
Well, I hit that bottom  
Crash, you're all I have  
  
_[Chorus:]_  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
  
How do you know everything I'm about to say?  
Am I that obvious?  
And if it's written on my face...  
I hope it never goes away... yeah  
  
On a Monday, I am waiting  
And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...  
So I can breathe  
  
_[Chorus:]_  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me...

Kagome didn't know why she sang it she just felt like it. "Sesshoumaru for the time I'm here and I think that will be awhile may I bring my adopted kit?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru thought about it for a moment "Yes you may we'll leave now. I presume you know how to fly?" He asked "Duh watch." Kagome summoned a cloud from the sky and hopped on. "I love this way of travel." Kagome said lying down. Sesshoumaru just summoned his power under him.

Kagome fell asleep on her cloud Sesshoumaru watched her. 'Is this really her. Is this really the girl I knew in my child hood?' He wondered.


	2. Finding out

Inuyasha smelled his brother coming along with Kagome. He Ran to where he smelled them he saw Kagome laying down on a cloud and feared the worst. "Sesshoumaru what did you do to her!" He yelled.

Kagome woke up from a dream to Inuyasha yelling "Sesshoumaru what did you do to her!" Kagome peeked over her cloud and yelled "Inuyasha some people have very sensitive ears here and I'm trying to sleep stupid!" She yelled. "I almost figured out who the boy was to." Kagome mumbled. Her cloud descending "What is it you want Inuyasha?" Kagome asked "why is Sesshoumaru here?" He asked "I'm staying at his place for a while and I thought Shippo could join me so if you move I can get my kit. I'm trying to solve a very important mystery here." Kagome said Inuyasha moved and Kagome left.

"What did you do to her?" Inuyasha asked "I did nothing of the sort she came and asked me about something that was not reviled to her last night. I did not tell her so she decided to stay at my palace until she does figure it out." Sesshoumaru said Kagome came on the cloud with the kit in her arms "Come on I want to test more of my abilities before night fall." Kagome said with a trace of excitement in her voice. Sesshoumaru summoned his power under him and ascended "I'll be back as soon as I figure this out. So don't come after me!" Kagome said.

Once they were out of sit Inuyasha rushed into the forest. "Kikyou she's gone you can travel with us now." Inuyasha said "Good Inuyasha we can leave now I an ready." Kikyou said. Inuyasha led her to the village most of the villagers ran away from her knowing that she was the living dead. When they got there Inuyasha was met by Sango's yelling "Inuyasha how dare you! Once Kagome's gone you bring in the living dead. I don't have your sensitive nose but I don't have to know she reeks." Sango yelled "So not speak of Kikyou that way!" Inuyasha said "Inuyasha why did you bring Kikyou here?" Miroku asked

"She is now going to come with us she can also sense the jewel shards. She is also better then the copy." Inuyasha said "Inuyasha Kagome is now a demon correct?" Kaede asked "Yes." "So she was also born here. Which means Kagome is not Kikyou's reincarnation but that of Midoriko's." Kaede said "How would you know ya old hag?" Inuyasha asked "Kagome is a full demon like your half-brother. But she posses the Shikon jewel and are also miko. She was born before Kikyou so she could not have been Kikyou's reincarnation. Also from what I have herd Kagome looks more like Midoriko than she does Kikyou you would have seen it if you payed any attention. So she is not a copy of my sister but of a more powerful miko." Kaede said.

"Feh still doesn't change anything. Now get up we're leaving." Inuyasha said "what it's nearly dark why are we leaving now?" Sango asked "Because I said so now get up." Inuyasha said.

Unknown to Inuyasha Kagome had another power she was able to see everything that happened in Japan. She heard and saw what happened. "I knew he was going to do that. Stupid Inu-baka does he not know that what that corps is sensing is the fake jewel I broke to throw Naraku off. He is so stupid." Kagome said waving her hand over the bubble. "Yes my half-brother is quite stupid. I have known that for a long time." Sesshoumaru said.

"Kagome what are we going to do now?" Shippo asked "Oh I just remembered something. Lord Sesshoumaru do you know where Toutousai resides?" Kagome asked "Yes why do you ask?" Sesshoumaru asked "I need a sword made for me so could you take us there?" Kagome asked "I will I need to patrol the lands anyway. Tomorrow we shall leave along with Rin a Jaken." Sesshoumaru said.

"Hai. But do we have to bring the toad along he is quite annoying." Kagome said "Yes he protects Rin for me." Sesshoumaru said "Alright could you wake me when we get there?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru nodded "Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome said going to sleep wrapping her tail around Shippo who was already asleep.

Kagome's dream

"Kagome I have to go train now so be careful." A boy said "Yes fluffy I will." Kagome said running off. "That girl is going to be the death of me." The young boy said

Kagome was is the field picking flowers when she heard a voice "Oh how nice a small snack for me to eat." A spider youkai said Kagome screamed and ran

In the dojo the boy heard Kagome scream while training with the lord of the Northern Lands "Kag's!" he yelled before taking off.

Kagome ran through the forest silently cursing herself for not bringing a weapon ignoring the scrapes and tears along her kimono. Kagome then tripped over a root and fell to the ground. The demon was just about to kill her when they heard "No you don't!" Kagome saw the boy unsheathe his sward and kill the spider youkai "Fluffy1" Kagome yelled before launching herself at the boy. "Kag's its okay I'm hear I'll always protect you." He said "Really Sname not heard?" "Yep Now come on your dirty." The boy said.

End Dream

"Kagome woke to Sesshoumaru calling her name "Kagome get up we are near the palace." Sesshoumaru said "Alright. I had another dream again I know the boy's name starts with an s but that's not much help. What was funny was I was being chased by a spider demon. I guess that explains why I hate spiders." Kagome said laughing.

Once they got back Kagome' went straight to her room to change. Shippo went to bed he was rally tired from the sugar rush he had when Kagome was gone. Kagome climbed in bed after him as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

Dream

Kagome was around the age of thirteen and she was talking to and older version of the boy she always saw. "Sesshoumaru I'm going to have to leave soon Father has people that are after us we have to go into hiding." Kagome said "but I don't want you to go your supposed to stay and be my mate when we get older." Sesshoumaru said "I promise when I get back I'll stay but I have to go. I'm sorry Sesshoumaru." Kagome said as she was held in his arms. "I love you Kag's I promise I'll wait for you." Sesshoumaru said.

"You better or the bitch you do take will die by my hands you are mine and mine alone." Kagome said kissing him. "Of course Kags." He said "Kagome we have to go." Her mother called "Okay! Bye Sesshoumaru remember I love you." Kagome said.

End

Kagome sat up waking from her dream "I know who he is. I bet he knew oh his going to get a rude awakening." Kagome said running to Sesshoumaru's room. Kagome stopped in front his door and slowly crept in. as soon as Kagome was close enough she jumped on top of him earning an "oof" from the Lord "What are you doing!" He yelled "You knew and you didn't tell me. That's just mean. Some how I knew it was you." Kagome said "What are you taking about woman?" He asked "I figured it out fluffy. I remember everything. Oh and you broke your promise." Kagome said "What promise?" Sesshoumaru asked sitting her down next to him

"You promised to protect me after that spider demon attacked me. You are the one who tried to kill me many times." Kagome said.

"But I didn't know it was you so how could I have kept my promise if I didn't know?" He asked "Oh ya got a point there." Kagome said "See I didn't break my promise." Sesshoumaru said "Yea yea shut up." Kagome said before Sesshoumaru could reply He felt familiar lips pressing against his. He responded to the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her she wrapped her arm's around her neck. He licked her bottom lip she opened allowing him entrance to her mouth. His tongue shot in and explored her mouth Kagome did the same to him both of there tongues battling for dominance. They broke apart there foreheads pressed together both breathing heavily. "I missed you." Sesshoumaru said "I missed you to you do not know how long I wanted to do that even when I was human. Guess I love ya a lot huh?" Kagome asked, "Yes I was attracted to you but like you said I'm yours." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome laughed "Good night fluffy." Kagome said getting up but Sesshoumaru's tail stopped her "Where do you think your going?" Sesshoumaru asked "Bed?" Kagome said Sesshoumaru's tail brought her back "I just got you back you're not leaving me again." He said pulling her under the covers. "Alright." Kagome said wrapping her tail around him as he did the same.

The next mourning Sesshoumaru and Kagome awoke from the sound of Rin and Shippo yelling. "What are you guy's yelling about?" Kagome asked snuggling back into Sesshoumaru to get away from the light. "Rin and Shippo have a mommy and daddy now right?" Rin asked "Hai Rin Kagome's is your new mommy." Sesshoumaru said getting up earning a moan of discomfort from Kagome. "Kagome get up we need to go to Toutousai and patrol the Lands." Sesshoumaru said.

"Kagome sighed and rolled of the bed landing on her feet fine. But we gotta get my stuff to this room including all my hair things and kimonos I don't wanna walk there and back again everyday." Kagome said leaving the room for a nice hot bath.

After breakfast Sesshoumaru summoned Jaken "Yes Milord?" Jaken asked "Prepare Ah and Un for us we'll be leaving shortly for Toutousai and we will not be back to the castle for a while." Sesshoumaru said. "Yes Milord." Jaken said leaving.

"No way I'll just stick to my cloud Shippo can ride with Rin and the toad." Kagome said "As you wish." Sesshoumaru said "Yep so you wanna ride with me Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru merely nodded and Kagome summoned her cloud.

After an hour they finally got to Toutousai's place "Hay Toutousai are you there?" Kagome asked "Yes who is it?" Toutousai asked "It's Kagome princess of the Northern Lands." Kagome said "Come in what can I do for ya?" He asked "I need you to make me a sword that can change into any weapon I like can you do that?" Kagome asked "Of course I'll need a fang though." He said Kagome opened her mouth as he pulled her fang out. "It'll be ready in ten days. Come back then." He said.

"Well that went well so shall we go now?" Kagome asked. "Yes will patrol my lands on foot when we get there." Sesshoumaru said. "Alright what ever." Kagome said following him

Inuyasha

"I wonder how Kagome's doing." Sango said "I'm sure she is fine doing worry. You should be more worried about what happens to us. We never even sleep." Miroku said sitting behind Sango on Kirara. "We should sleep now before..." but before he could finish the sentence Inuyasha growls out "Sesshoumaru." As soon as he said that Sesshoumaru came walking hand in hand with Kagome Ah, Un, Shippo, Rin, and Jaken following after. "Kagome why are you holding hands with him?" Inuyasha asked "I don't know why did you replace me with a walking pot?" Kagome asked at this Sesshoumaru chuckled "You shoulder give him more then that he's brain is to small to comprehend anything besides as you say the walking pot." Sesshoumaru said

at this everybody laughed except for Inuyasha and Kikyou who they were talking about "Inuyasha I am the Princess of the Northern Lands and Sesshoumaru is my loved one." Kagome took a look at her tired and hungry looking friends Kagome rushed over to them and hugged them both "Inuyasha what did you do to them they looked like they haven't slept in days?" Kagome asked "He wouldn't let us rest seeing at the pot needed no rest." Sango said Kagome growled "We haven't come across any jewel shard neither." Miroku said

"Well of course not the pot is sensing the fakes I sent all over the land to through Naraku off." Kagome said "I'm not following you Lady Kagome." Miroku said, "Kikyou was never able to detect shards that is why she stole mine. She can only sense my decoys." Kagome said "Oh I see very clever Lady Kagome." Miroku said "Now you're going to set up camp and eat. Inuyasha SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT AND FOR GOOD MEASURE SIT!" Kagome said

Kagome sat in Sesshoumaru's lap with the children in hers she wrapped them in her tail. "Sango say go ahead and ask I know your dieing to." Kagome said "Alright how did this happen?" Sango said indicating Kagome and Sesshoumaru "Oh well when I was the Princess Sesshoumaru and I were very good friends soon one thing led to another and well here we are. I already told you about how I looked like a human." Kagome said. Inuyasha was off with Kikyou gathering souls. "I won't be able to claim my title until Naraku is dead so I'm rejoining you if that's alright with Sesshoumaru." Kagome said "It's alright with me as long as you keep that dead corps away she makes me want to retch." Sesshoumaru said "Yea maybe we'll just leave Inuyasha how 'bout that?" Kagome asked "Sure that's better I don't have sensitive nose but I know she reeks." Sango said.


End file.
